


Always and Forever

by Run Im A Natural Disaster (Darkness34)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, I Tried, I guess it's kinda freeform poetry, I'm Bad At Tagging, Poetry, Short work, Somewhat inspired by the httyd movies, Transferred From Fanfiction.net, What even is poetry?, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness34/pseuds/Run%20Im%20A%20Natural%20Disaster
Summary: Life and its urges. Things to remember, things to forget. Always with you.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Always and Forever

We all crave life. 

The chance to create, to build.

Making creations every day helped fill that urge but a little piece remains empty.

The piece filled with memories of friends, family, loved ones, ones we've gained.

The piece filled with sensations.

Rain drenching skin, grass scratching, skin mingling, wind stinging.

These things are invisible.

These pieces will not be replaced, ignored, forgotten.

They live forever.

Never dying.

Always there.


End file.
